Software systems undergo different stages in their release cycles including design, development, testing, etc. During the testing phase, resolution of identified issues is performed, where disruption of regular processes is to be avoided. Software systems provide instant value and high return on investment to software customers. Software vendors try to provide software services with 100% availability (zero-down time) and uninterrupted support (24×7 support).
Cloud delivery of software may have faster release cycles and issue correction cycles. In such cases, the time span available for testing the software after upgrade or update to a new cloud release may shrink and require testing to be part of continuous integration. Software vendor performs testing with quality commitment, considering the complexity involved with software's various configurations, integration with multiple use cases, country specific localizations, etc.